It Changes You
by Bea The Monster
Summary: Life is so full of unpredictable beauty and strange surprises. Sometimes that beauty is too much for me to handle. Do you know that feeling? When something is just too beautiful? When someone says something that moves you to the point of the tears, maybe even changes you?- Mark Oliver Everett. One-shot. Densi.


**Hello, People of The Earth! I wrote this today, because I received an interesting prompt from an anon, and decided to try and write a one-shot! So this is the first fanfiction I have written on my own, and I really hope you enjoy it :)**

**I'm not going to tell you what the prompt was about, because that would ruin the whole story, but if you want to, you can go check it out at my tumblr: .com**

**P.S.: I wanna see if you guys discover what the small object that Kensi is holding in the beggining of the story is! Please leave a review on your way out, it would make my day! :D**

* * *

Kensi shifts awkwardly and sinks on the couch, fidgeting with the small object between her hands. She leans forward and shuffles her hand over the wooden coffee table, trying to find her phone.  
She grabs it and checks her message box- it's still empty.

Frustrated, Kensi throws the object on the couch beside her, where it falls slowly between the couch pillows, and sends a quick text to Deeks: "Where are you? I texted you 20 minutes ago!". She doesn't have to wait much before her phone beeps.

She unlocks the screen and reads "Coming, Princess. Got stuck in traffic, promise I'll bring you donuts tho! :-)". Deciding to wait on him a little bit longer, she goes to the kichen and grabs a water bottle from the counter.

Kensi returns to the couch, turns the TV on, and settles on some crappy soap opera. Suddenly, not knowing what is coming over her, she stars sobbing, quiet sobs quickly morphing into watery cries.

She doesn't know how much time passes but eventually she hears someone knocking on her door. She is startled at first but then remembers who it is and gets up, trying to dry her face as much as she can with the back of her hands, before adjusting the blanket over her shoulders, hugging it tightly.

She finally gathers enough courage to open the door, and tries hard not to let her emotions show through, but to no avail. The second she looks into his blue eyes again, the memories of that night come back afloat, and it's almost like she sees them right before her eyes. She visibly gulps and tries not to cry, but jesus, she is a moron for even thinking she could.

She looks at him - he is holding his car keys in one hand and the donut shop bag in the other, a white plastic bag with pink letters- her favorite shop. She knows he probably had to go off-route just to get them.

Deeks stares at her - her hair is a disveleshed mess, her eyes are watery and puffy from crying, and he can see the lines of mascara running down her cheeks and resting at the bottom of her chin. She is wrapped in a brown blanket from her couch, one that has kept him warm during the many times he crashed on her couch after a tough op. She looks so vulnerable, almost as if she's about to break, and he just wishes he could hug her right now.

He tries to say something, tries to break the ice separating the two of them, but suddenly, in a completely un-Kensi-like fashion, she steps forward and throws herself at him, and starts crying uncontrollably again. Deeks freezes for a moment, but then drops what he's carrying and circles his arms around her fragile frame, holding her close to his chest. Kensi clungs to him as if he's her lifeline and says something, but the sound comes out muffled by the blanket.

"What is it Kens? Please tell me what's wrong, Sugarbear." Deeks says, trying to comfort her. "C'mon Kens, you know you can tell me anything, ok? I'm- I'm here for you. I'm not gonna let anything happen."

Kensi pulls her head slightly out of his embrace and looks up at him, those chocolate eyes melting into his blue ones desperatly, pleadingly. "I- I don't- I don't know, Deeks. I don't know."

Deeks lifts her chin with his hand, letting his hand linger at the bottom of her face, caressing her cheeks with his thumb. He tries to wipe some of the tears away, and she looks up at him again, this time with more confidence, "I don't know how I let this happen, Deeks. It- I don't usually, um, I should've been more careful." She brings her own hand up to her face and closes her eyes. "Now you'll, you'll want to run away. You'll run away like he did and I- I can't, I can't go through that- "

"No, come on, don't say that Kens," Deeks interrupts, hearing her sobbing again, "You know I won't leave your side. I told you already, ok? I am here for good. Whether you like it or not, Kensalina. I'm here for you, and I'm not running away. I'm not Jack." He hears her sobs become quieter, and flicks away a couple of stray strands of her that fell down her face.

"You don't understand Deeks. I- I don't know what you're gonna do, you know? I am not sure we can handle this, let alone handling it alone. What if I- " She starts crying, this time louder, and Deeks hugs her even closer to him when he feels her shivering, finally managing to get the door behind them closed, and whispers sweet nothings in her ear, trying to get her to calm down.

When he feels she is comfortable again, he asks quietly, "What, Kens? What can't we handle? Please Fern, tell me what's wrong. C'mon, I don't wanna see you cry."

She lets a hand out to hold his, feeling brave, and whispers, "I'm - I mean we're...umm, I- I'm pregnant. It's your baby, Deeks."

He freezes, and the hand that is caressing the top of her head stops immediately when he hears her words. Her eyes are still looking up at him, and he feels like his world stopped. He gulps, nervous, and says, "But- but we.. we only-"

"Yeah, Deeks," Kensi cuts in, "I couldn't believe it either. But, look- I.. umm, I ran four tests and they all said positive. I don't know Deeks, I - I'm lost right now. We aren't even dating... I mean, are we? I mean, well we were, but then I went there and I-"

She doesn't manage to say the rest of that sentence, because his lips are crashing down on hers and - yeah - they are just as soft as she remembered them. They both get lost in the feeling of each other again, and the emotions surrounding them are too much to handle, so they kiss passionately, pouring every ounce of their emotions into that moment.

After a while they part, gasping for air, and Kensi looks up and sees her partner smiling lovingly at her. "I couldn't be more happy, Kens. You don't have any reason to be crying right now, ok Princess? You are carrying our future little mutant ninja assassin, a perfect combination of the two of us. There is nothing, nothing in this world that could make me happier than this moment, right now."

Kens lets out a watery sob, but this time they're happy tears, and she looks into his baby blues, now filled with hope and love.

"So that- just umm, just happened because..." She says, referring to the kiss they had shared not even two minutes before.

"Well, Ferny, that happened because yes, I'm still madly in love with you, and as far as I'm concerned, you are too." he says with a huge grin now plastered on his face, his eyes sparkly and moist with unshed tears of joy. "Plus, with all that babbling, you were starting to sound like me. And it was creeping me out."


End file.
